Trials
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sirius and Emmeline get together. Eventually.


**Title:** Trials  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Emmeline  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,347  
 **Summary:** Sirius and Emmeline get together. Eventually.

 **Notes:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Mandibuzz - Silver - Write about a formiddable and scary female character. (Restriction: Cannot be Bellatrix or any other female of the Black family.)

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Aether - Write about an Order of the Phoenix member

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task - Write about how much it took your chosen pairing to finally get together! It should be obvious that it was a hard way. **Prompt -** (dialogue) "You are behaving like a fool. All you do is read these poems that keep you away from the important things in life! This woman/man completely confused your mind!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 313. Figure

* * *

Eleven-year-old Sirius grinned when he saw Emmeline and Marlene coming. He quickly hid behind a statue with his wand ready and waited. When they stopped in order to talk a little more avidly, he muttered the charm he had practiced for nearly three weeks. He watched as their shoelaces untied and then tied together, connecting Marlene and Emmeline's feet.

He sat still and waited for what he knew was coming. He didn't have to wait long. Emmeline attempted to take a step forward and quickly lost her balance, tumbling to the ground. Marlene was pulled down when Emmeline was, and she landed on top of Emmeline.

"What the?" Emmeline screeched from beneath Marlene.

Marlene, her curly black hair in her eyes, pushed herself off of Emmeline. "What happened?" she asked, not able to figure out their ordeal with her hair in the way.

Emmeline's long brown hair tied in a braid down her back made it easy for her to see what was wrong once she sat up. "Our shoes! Who did this?" she loudly demanded.

Sirius showed himself with a jaunty wave. "You called, milady?"

Emmeline glared at him. It was a good thing she didn't have heat vision. "I'm going to kill you," she threatened.

He smirked. "You'll have to catch me first."

He took off at a run and laughed when he heard a loud crash behind him. He knew, without even looking, that Emmeline had tried to chase him without untying herself from Marlene. He shook his head. The Ravenclaw should have known better than to do that.

Oh well. It wasn't his problem.

* * *

Twelve-year-old Emmeline stared ahead as Professor Slughorn droned on and on. She really hated this class and hoped to drop it after OWLs. She didn't think she'd need it for whatever she decided to do as a career.

She might be a Ravenclaw, but that didn't mean she had to like every single class. If others believed that, then they were simply stereotyping Ravenclaws, and that was just wrong.

Suddenly, a sharp yank on her head made her yelp, and all eyes turned to her. She blushed bright red.

"Is there a problem, Miss Vance?"

"N-No. Of course not, Professor Slughorn."

"Then kindly keep quiet as everyone else would like to learn.

She nodded.

When his back was turned, she quickly turned in her seat and glared at Sirius. "What was that for?" she whispered.

"You have such yankable hair. I couldn't help myself."

"Well, leave me alone. Or else," she threatened.

She should have known that wouldn't get Sirius Black—the bane of her existence—to leave her alone.

She ignored the sharp tugs on her hair throughout the rest of class, planning her revenge.

The next day when Sirius Black stomped to the Ravenclaw table, sporting a nice shaven head, Emmeline only laughed.

"You know this means war, right?"

"Bring it on," Emmeline answered, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Emmeline faced off against Sirius. "You're such an immature brat," she cried, touching her purple skin.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I told you it was an accident. I wasn't even aiming it at you."

"You think it makes it better that this would have happened to someone else? It's just as bad. You should grow up," Emmeline ordered, before she flounced away in a huff.

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Sirius glared at Benjy Fenwick. He stabbed his fork fiercely into his chicken.

Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sirius growled.

James and Remus shared a look while Peter ate, oblivious to the drama surrounding him.

Remus gestured to James, who sighed, and rested a hand on the table. "Is there a reason you're glaring at poor Benjy? He looks kind of scared right now."

"Good. He should be scared," Sirius muttered.

Remus's tongue wetted his dry lips. "Sirius, are you by any chance, mad at Benjy for asking Emmeline to Hogsmeade?"

Sirius turned his glare away from Benjy to aim it at one of his best friends. "Why would you say that?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

Remus swallowed and scooted away, nearly bumping into an older student who sat next to him. "Because you never even looked at Benjy before you found out about his date with Emmeline."

"And we all know that you pay special attention to Emmeline when it comes to your pranks," James picked up where Remus stopped.

"Leave me alone," Sirius muttered, going back to glaring at Benjy.

Remus and James shared another look. It was going to be a long week until the Hogsmeade trip came and went.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Emmeline cried in her pillow, her book of poetry laid open beside her.

Alice Dupree shook her head. "Emmeline, get up and stop crying."

Emmeline sniffled. She turned her head and stared at her best friend. "It hurts," she murmured.

Alice sighed. "I know, but you are behaving like a fool. All you do is read these poems that keep you away from the important things in life! This man completely confused your mind!"

"It's not a man; it's Sirius," Emmeline spat.

"Exactly. Not-a-man-Sirius isn't worth your tears."

"How did I start liking him?" she bemoaned. "I used to hate him, didn't I?"

Alice sat down on the bed and gave Emmeline's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You know what they say; there's a thin line between love and hate."

Emmeline sat up. "Do you think Sirius could ever like me?"

Alice smirked. "You're beautiful, smart, brave, loyal, and you give as good as he gives. You're probably the only one who could ever keep up with him."

With sudden fire in her eyes, Emmeline stood up. "You're right! Sirius Black will be mine," she vowed passionately.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Sirius waited and waited. Emmeline was late. He had finally asked her to Hogsmeade, and she didn't even show up. He sighed, eyes trailing over all of the female students. He spotted one by herself and ambled over.

Emmeline might have been a no-show, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have a good time with another girl who would appreciate his company. It was Emmeline's loss.

He quickly had the shy Hufflepuff blushing and following him to the carriage that would take them into Hogsmeade.

And later that day at the Three Broomsticks, when Emmeline spotted them, he didn't his best to ignore the guilt he felt at the hurt look in her eyes. It was her fault that she didn't show up. Did she expect him to wait around all day?

And even later when he found out that she hadn't shown up because Alice was upset after fighting with Frank, and Emmeline had stayed to offer comfort, Sirius felt like the worst person in the world.

He only hoped that she would allow him to make it up to her, but he knew with a girl like Emmeline, it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Emmeline was graduating from Hogwarts, and she still hadn't snagged her man, but enough was enough. There was a war starting, and the only thing she cared about right then was making Sirius Black hers.

She stomped over to a laughing Sirius and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling his lips down to hers for a searing kiss.

He moaned, holding her waist and tilting his head.

When they parted, both of them breathing heavily, Sirius had wide eyes. "You're a bit scary, Em."

She arched her eyebrows. "And?"

"I like scary."

She laughed. "We have been dancing around each other for seven years, and I was tired of it."

Sirius pressed his nose against her forehead. "If you hadn't done that, I probably would have," he admitted.

She sighed happily. Things weren't going to be all rose-colored. There was a war brewing. Some people were dying, and others were disappearing. Dumbledore was forming a group to combat the darkness, and she, along with many other graduates—including Sirius—had joined.

Things were going to be scary, but at least she knew she'd have Sirius through it all.


End file.
